1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass frame, more particularly to an eyeglass frame which includes bows that can be easily assembled to a lens frame without the use of fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional eyeglass frame is typically composed of a lens frame and a pair of elongated bows which are hinged to opposite endpieces provided on the lens frame by means of fasteners, such as a pair of threaded pins. In assembly, the threaded pins are operated with the use of a tool, such as a screw driver. Since the threaded pins are relatively small in size, operation thereof is a labor-consuming task. Moreover, since the bows are frequently folded toward the lens frame and unfolded from the lens frame during use of the eyeglass, the threaded pins are susceptible to loosening from the endpieces to result in malfunctioning of the eyeglass.